


Warmth

by ranlock



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Cold, Death, Tears, Warm, idk what to tag this, lol, place where tommy is is inspired by your city gives me asthma, schlatt and mexican dream are buds, tommy died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranlock/pseuds/ranlock
Summary: Cold.Why is it so fucking cold?Tommy’s eyes slowly opened, his vison taking in colors of dark blue and red. He blinks and looks up from where he’s lying down. A ceiling? Where... His eyes widened and he sat up. He looked around in a small panic, taking in his surroundings. Faceless people walked around aimlessly, all waiting for something to come. A metro? Where the fuck am I?Summary: Tommy’s afterlife prologue
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Warmth

Cold.  
_Why is it so fucking cold?_  
Tommy’s eyes slowly opened, his vison taking in colors of dark blue and red. He blinks and looks up from where he’s lying down. A ceiling? _Where..._ His eyes widened and he sat up. He looked around in a small panic, taking in his surroundings. Faceless people walked around aimlessly, all waiting for something to come. A metro? _Where the fuck am I._  
He stood up and held the bench next to him for support. He stares at the red lights hanging above the bench trying to recollect how he got here. _I was in prison... I was with Dream. Dream... Dream did something but what?_ He took a seat at a bench and put his head in his hands. He was starting to feel nauseous, cold sweat collecting on his face. He felt the weight of the bench shift as he jumped in response. A faceless human sat next to him. He stared in disbelief and opened his mouth to say something but closed it out of fear. He looked straight ahead, the empty tracks slightly lit up with red light.  
He clears his throat, “S-so how are you?” No response.  
“Where are we? Why is it so cold?” No response.  
He turned around to look at the faceless human head on, “Listen man I don’t know what happened to me and I’d like some fucking help.” No response. Tommy groaned in frustration. He stared at the ground for a bit, watching the red light reflect on the dark blue floor. He exhaled and closed his eyes. His ears were filled with sounds of footsteps and the slight cold breeze. His hearing was better here, he hasn’t really been hearing things this well in a while. The smell that filled the air was nothing but his own sweat... with a hint of iron? Blood? He opened his eyes and looked down on his shirt and saw it ragged and blood covered. Whose blood is this? He thought about it for a bit, thought about what Dream possibly did. He patted himself for injury, maybe a gaping hole, but he came up empty. _Why do I have no bruises or injuries here?_  
_This is getting weird._  
He sat up and started pacing. _Think Think Think what did he do. WHAT DID DREAM FUCKING D_ He hit a metal pole and fell to the ground. “fuck.” He said to himself, holding his nose. He slowly let his nose go, realizing there wasn’t really any pain behind it. He sat there a bit, listening to the footsteps. _Ah._ He laughed to himself at the realization. Beaten to death by a potato by fucking Dream himself. It was a low laugh, filled with bitterness and resentment. Tommy the one who swore he’d never die and change his ways for the better gets beaten to death by Dream. A cruel fucking joke in itself. His laughing cut abruptly as it really sank in. He’s dead. He died and now he’s stuck in some weird limbo. His breath haggard. _I need to get out of here I didn’t do what I wanted._ He stood up and looked around for a door or a hole or something that’d get him out of here.  
_I didn’t get to run my hotel_  
His footsteps picked up, almost running to find just a hope of an exit. He kept running but it was a loop, a loop that lead him right back to where he first landed.

 _I can’t die all that I needed to fucking do isn’t here it isn’t. It’s not my time to die._  
His throat closed up and his nose started to burn. Tears were threatening to fall.  
_What about Jack Manifold? Sam? Phil??_  
He stopped running and tears fell down his face. This, this hurt. The first thing that hurt him since Dream beat him to death, his own tears.  
_..Tubbo?_  
He never got to show Tubbo the hotel personally, he never got to hangout and listen to the discs with him once more. He did all of what he did to protect him, and he doesn’t have that benefit anymore. He stood there and let the tears fall. He hates crying, it burns him all over. Philza said once that he’s a crybaby, crying at every minor inconvenience when he was younger. He still has that aspect. He cried when he lost his discs to Dream, when Wilbur died, when Tubbo got hurt multiple times. He’d cry when he’s super frustrated. He cried every day in exile. He hates being emotional. Wilbur told him once when they were little that crying isn’t bad but he never let himself believe it. His breath hitched.  
_Wilbur._  
He wonders if he’ll find Wilbur here. His stupid brother. He laughed at the thought of being reunited with the person who caused him to get to this point. He never really liked the guy but he was his brother. He wiped his tears and walked to the same bench with the faceless person. He noticed that their leg was bouncing. Is he waiting for something? He didn’t try to talk to him again though and just closed his eyes. He exhaled and let the sounds of footsteps overcloud him.  
_“PHIL, TOMMY KEEPS PULLING ON MY HAIR”_  
_Tommy watched as Wilbur cried and tried to get him to release his hair from his hands. He found it funny, taking payback from earlier when Wilbur locked him outside after he and Tubbo were playing with snowmen. He pulled harder and Wilbur yelped at the sudden tug. “Ok ok Tommy that’s enough I can’t concentrate on this book because of you,” Technoblade said as he walked in the room. Techno looked tired and annoyed, but he always saw him as his grumpy older brother. Though, no one here was his real family._  
_Philza found him in a hole that he was crying in. He never really had a family and fended for himself since he was little. Stealing from villages and finding different places to sleep in every day. This time, he fell down a hole and had no materials to get out. No food either. Tommy hated small places. Phil saved him and brought him to his home covered in snow. There he met Wilbur and Techno. He never talked to either of them at first but he always clinged to Phil for things. He never stopped stealing though, and would stash food and materials in his room. Wilbur was the first one to stop him. He didn’t snitch, but he took everything and taught him that it wasn’t right to steal. That’s when he started hanging with Wilbur more. He found out that only Wilbur was Phil’s actual son. Techno was a friend of Phil’s, but he was only a bit older than Wilbur. Wilbur was smart and good at music, always carrying his guitar with him. Tommy liked his music, it was warm and relaxing, like honey and gold. He broke a string before trying to_

_play it, so he never tried to learn. Wilbur helped him express himself more, made him more talkative and energetic. He liked Wilbur, his brother._  
_Tommy snapped awake from his thoughts when Phil walked in the room. He didn’t even notice that his hold on Wilburs hair got that tight, Techno trying to make him let it go. His fist opened, Wilbur running away from him the second he did. Wilbur went to hug Phil, his crying muffled. Philza rubbed Wilbur’s back, “Whats- Tommy what did you do?” Tommy stared at the ground, he felt a little bad. Ok, maybe a lot bad, but he didn’t want to admit that._  
_“...Wilbur locked me and Tubbo out when we were playing.. so I paid him back.” He mumbled, just low enough to make him wonder if anyone even heard him._  
_“Tommy you don’t have to pay someone back all the time. You know this.” Phil said softly. Phil’s voice was always so kind. Kind when he asked if he was ok when he was crying in the hole. “And Wilbur there’s no need for that mate, be nice to your brother.” Wilbur nodded, his head still buried in Phil’s chest. Tommy’s tears started to form, he hated how it hurt so much before he started crying. Phil noticed this and opened his arm that wasn’t rubbing Wilbur’s back and Tommy walked over and hugged him. He also put an arm on Wilbur’s back, who in return did the same. It was a long hug, Tommy’s silent tears as Wilbur sniffled._  
_Techno coughed, “So are we good here, can I go back to reading in PEACE?” Philza smiled at Techno, “Come on now, don’t you want to join this hug?” Techno didn’t say or move for a moment then groaned and walked over. Tommy felt him slowly put his arm around him and he laughed. Techno pulled away and talked with a defensed voice, “What, why are you laughing.” Tommy’s head popped up from Phil’s chest and his tears of embarrassment turned into tears of laughter._  
_“Techno why are you so fucking awkward its just a hug.” Tommy said between breaths. Techno groaned and soon Wilbur started laughing as well. Phil chuckled, just before this two of his sons were crying in his chest and now they’re howling at Techno’s expense. “Now now, calm down Tubbo is still sleeping guys-“_  
_“Why is everybody laughing?” Tubbo said walking down the stairs. His hair is in every direction, and he’s rubbing his eyes._  
_“Tubbo Tubbo you should’ve seen how Techno looked giving a hug it was so funny. He looked so stupid.” Tommy said wiping the tears from his face._  
_“Tommy don’t call Techno stupid. Good morning Tubbo we were in the middle of-“_  
_“Are we hugging? I love hugging don’t tell me you guys did it without me.” Tubbo said in a hurt voice. Phil huffed a breath and opened his arm once more. Tubbo ran in and gave Phil a big hug, which Phil stepped back a bit so he didn’t fall. Tommy and Techno joined right after and Phil put his arm around them all. Tommy smiled, he didn’t hate this. He usually only took Phil and Tubbo’s hugs, but this is nice. His family that took him in was warm._  
_He’s glad that he met them._

Tommy woke up with the faceless person tapping on his shoulders. He shot up and exhaled sharply. It’s still so cold, but he had nothing to cover himself with. He stared at the faceless man, who pointed to the train track. There was light flashing from one end of the tunnel, a pale yellow and white. He squinted and got up. _It’s a train. Train to where?_ Only one way to find out. He walked up to the white line that signaled him to step behind of and slowly he noticed that all the faceless people walked to the line and stood waiting. He didn’t like the crowd so close to him, but he needed to find where this train went. The train whooshed past him and slowed down, the wind making his cold situation fairly worse. It came to a complete halt and stood in silence for a bit before the doors open. Tommy was pushed in by the crowd, he didn’t like this once bit. He stood in the train and looked around. The inside was mixes of dark blue and red, with hints of maroon. The faceless people stacked up, some sitting and some standing right besides him. He stared at his shoes, so he didn’t have to see their blacked-out bodies. They’re so worn out, when was the last time he had a new pair of shoes? He exhaled and closed his eyes.  
He first heard the doors shut and then a soft beep as the train started moving along the track. There were no other noises to be heard but that and the thumping of his heart. Is he scared? He didn’t want to die yet but maybe he’ll get answers to wherever this train takes him. He thinks about his dream more, a distant memory he must’ve forgot. He wonders how Tubbo is doing, hell even Techno. He wishes he could go back, before he knew Dream, before L’manberg. He can’t though, as he rides this train only going to a new destination.  
The train screeches to a halt. Tommy doesn’t know how long it took but it was fairly short. He opened his eye to the surprise that no one was on the train anymore. Empty seats and foggy windows. The door slowly opened as Tommy stood opposite of it. White light leaked from the doors as it slowly opened, and soon there was grass. _Grass? There’s grass in the afterlife?_ He slowly stepped out and took a good inhale, the air was fresh and crispy. He noticed it wasn’t as cold anymore, it’s nice and warm. He turned around to analyze his surrounding and the train was gone. More grass and flowers spread around. He looked down on himself, no bloody clothes, just a nice red sweater with a stitched heart shape on the right side of his chest. _No blood, no bruises, comfortable clothing. I really am dead huh?_  
He began walking forward. He starts thinking. Tubbo would’ve liked this place. He walked in silence until he started humming one of the songs Wilbur used to sing when he was younger. Something about women like always. Then he stomped on something. _Cobblestone?_ He looked up to something new. A house with a small cow farm next to it. The cobblestone path connected the two as well as a tiny wheat farm. There was lamps and a bench with a jukebox as well. He walked up to the jukebox; nothing was in it. There was a chest full of discs next to it. He smiled and, as if it were the easiest decision, he took Mellohi and put it in the jukebox. He sat down and listened to it and looked at the house opposite of the bench. He doesn’t want to go in right now. He closed his eyes and just listened to the voice of the wind and the jukebox.  
“Thomas?”  
Tommy whipped his head around but unlucky fell off the bench in the process. “Jesus fuck.” He winced. It still didn’t hurt but it’s a reflex. Someone ran up to him to help him up. “Thank yo-“  
He was pulled into a big hug. “Thomas its been so long man! How are you?” Tommy recognized his voice and slightly pushed him back. “Mexican Dream? It really is you!” Tommy went back in the hug and it stayed like that for a moment.

“Holy shit you actually died Tommy?”  
Tommy also recognized his voice. He broke the hug and turned around while shielding Mexican Dream. “Schlatt what are you doing here?” Schlatt blinked at him and then burst into laughter.  
After a moment of just screeching, Schlatt said in between breaths and laughter, “I’M DEAD TOO YOU FUCKING IDIOT.” Tommy grimaced, he forgot he died for a bit. Wherever he is, he doesn’t want it to be with the president that also indirectly caused his death. Tommy thought about his next move and then realize he could do what he always wanted. He walked up to Schlatt who was hacking on the floor and grabbed his blue sweater. He then punched him in the cheek as hard as he could. Mexican Dream pulled him back and Tommy looked at the stunned ram man. “And that’s for Tubbo you fucking prick!”  
There was a moment of silence. “Doesn’t hurt you know.” Schlatt said, holding his jaw. Tommy didn’t care though, he did what he always wanted to do. He then thought of his next move and realized that he should start asking questions. “Where the hell am I by the way?”  
Mexican Dream cleared his throat and let go of Tommy, “We’re dead man. Like in the afterlife or some shit.”  
Schlatt nodded, “You took the train didn’t you? With the faceless people?” , Tommy nodded, “Yeah well MD summed it up we died. We were taking a calming walk until we saw you, a bench, and a jukebox. Never had that before over here.” Schlatt dug in his pocket and took out a flask. “It isn’t bad here though it’s nice. No worries and free booze. Mexican Dream is a fun guy. Wilbur though-“  
“W-Wilbur is here? Where is he?” Tommy said, cutting him off in a shaky voice. Wilbur, he never thought he’d see him again. Yeah, he kept Dream alive for the revival book, but he gave hope on it actually being real. Schlatt nodded, “He’s probably taking a nap though, that’s all he really does. Nap, talking long walks, staring into nothingness.” Schlatt took a sip from the flask and had a sigh of relief, “Ah you know what he told me yesterday? He said that he could feel you die when he was asleep. I thought he went insane but here you are. Tommyinnit here in the flesh.”  
Tommy turned around and stared at the house, “He’s in there yeah?” Schlatt and Mexican Dream nodded. Tommy exhaled and slowly walked over. Wilbur, the person who hurt him in ways he still hasn’t let himself explore is on the other side of this door. Wilbur, who’s still Tommy’s brother, his big brother, is on the other side of the door. His hand held the doorknob. He twisted the handle.  
The house must’ve only been small on the outside because there’s magically three beds that fit, even room for a fourth. There was a long chest and a campfire. There was a tiny area with a table and 3 chairs and a vase with a flower in the middle of it. It felt homely. Tommy turned back to the beds and saw someone sitting on it, staring distantly at the ground. He looks like he just woke up. He’s wearing a yellow sweater and a beanie that’s brown. There’s a heart stitched on the right of his chest like his. Sunlight from a window luminates the man, his wavy brown hair glistening. Tommy felt his throat close, as he opened his mouth and croaked.  
“Wilbur?”  
Wilbur blinks and looks around the floor like he just snapped out of his trance. He then slowly looked at Tommy. None of them said a word and Tommy could only hear his heartbeat from his chest. Wilbur’s mouth opened like he was about to say something, but he closed it. Wilbur just slightly smiled and

opened his hands. Tommy felt the tears fall but he didn’t care if it hurt. He ran up to Wilbur and hugged him. He didn’t care if Wilbur was going to probably yell about him letting himself die, he didn’t care that he’s spending the afterlife with someone like Schlatt. Nothing else mattered but the first hug he’s had with his brother in a while. It’s warm, it felt so nice. Nice like the ones he used to have when he was young. He doesn’t know what comes from here but this is a moment he never realized he needed for so long.  
_It’s warm._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this is my first fic on ao3 for a whole and i just had to write this #RIP tommy though


End file.
